


Bughead Oneshots

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x17, Alone, Apologies, Ashamed, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Prom, Rape, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Silent Treatment, Sleepless, Smut, Tears, The Blue and Gold School Newpaper (Riverdale), Trust, Truth, avoiding, betty kissed archie, bettyishorny, blue&gold, blueandgold, break - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, hurtfeelings, scared, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Summary: Just some Bughead Oneshots.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	1. Scared & Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are on a break and within that break, Betty gets raped and Alice keeps trying to comfort her but she doesn’t want to talk to her and then Betty feels alone and has no one to turn to and then Jughead finds out and comes racing to her side.

SCARRED & ALONE

* * *

Betty, please talk to me.(Alice) No mom go away.(Betty) No Elizabeth I will not go not until we talk about this.(Alice) Please just go away.(Betty) Well how about I go get you something to eat. You haven’t been eating lately and that’s not good.(Alice) Fine if it will get you to go away.(Betty) Okay, I’ll go get you something to eat.(Alice)  _ Alice goes downstairs. Veronica knocks on the door.  _ Elizabeth Veronica is here.(Alice) She’s upstairs. She won’t come out of her room. She won’t even talk to me.(Alice)  _ Veronica goes upstairs.  _ B it’s V can you let me in.(Veronica) No, go away I don’t want to talk to you.(Betty) Are you sure?(Veronica) Yes, I’m sure now go away. I just want to sleep.(Betty) Ok, but I’m here if and when you’re ready to talk.(Veronica)  _ Veronica leaves. _

THREE DAYS LATER.

Has she come out of her room yet? Or even talked to you?(Veronica) No. She has only told me things like no and go away.(Alice) Ok well if she odes call me, please.(Veronica) I will.(Alice) Have you been able to get ahold of Jughead?(Alice) Not yet.(Veronica) Does he know?(Alice) No. I don’t think so.(Veronica) Maybe if you told him it might get him here which maybe he could get betty to talk and actually come out of her room.(Alice) I’ll keep calling him.(Veronica) Great.(Alice)

VERONICA IS CALLING JUGHEAD.

Finally, I have called you a total of 83 times in the last three days why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?(Veronica) It broke and I just got it fixed why what the big deal?(Jughead) Betty hasn’t come out of her room for four days, she won’t eat she won’t sleep unless she passes out from exhaustion and she certainly won’t talk to anyone.(Veronica) Why?(Jughead) Because she was raped.(Veronica) By who? I’ll kill them.(Jughead) By her boss.(Veronica) I’ll kill him.(Jughead) How about you come to Riverdale. You are our only hope. She literally won’t speak to anyone.(Veronica) Ok, I’ll be there as soon as possible.(Jughead) 

SIX HOURS LATER.

JUGHEAD IS AT THE COOPER HOUSE.

_ The doorbell rings. Alice answers it.  _ Good you're here. She’s upstairs in her room.(Alice)  _ Jughead goes upstairs.  _ Betty.(Jughead) Jughead?(Betty) Can I come in. Do you wanna talk about it?(Jughead)  _ Betty goes and unlocks the door and lets him in. Jughead goes and sits next to her on her bed.  _ Betty, I’m so sorry that this happened to you I should have never left you. Oh Betts I’m so sorry.(Jughead)  _ Jughead starts to cry. He opens his arms and Betty falls into them.  _ Do you want to talk about it?(Jughead)  _ Betty starts to cry.  _ It was so scary I don’t want to relive it.(Betty) Then you don’t have to.(Jughead) I hate myself for letting it happen. How could I have been so stupid?(Betty) None of this is your fault. He drugged you, he raped you, you just happen to be the victim. Don’t you ever blame yourself for this ever again.(Jughead) Never leave me again.(Betty) I won’t I’m not going anywhere.(Jughead) When was the last time you slept or ate a decent meal?(Jughead) I slept for three hours last night and I had some yogurt yesterday around five o’clock.(Betty) Every time I fall asleep I see him on top of me doing those horrible things to me.(Betty) When was the last time you showered?(Jughead) Four days ago.(Betty) How about you shower and I will go get you something to eat.(Jughead) Okay.(Betty) Great.(Jughead)  _ Jughead goes downstairs and Betty takes her shower.  _ So how did it go?(Alice) She is in the shower now and I’ve come to get her something to eat.(Jughead) How’d you get her to do that?(Alice) Magic powers I guess.(Jughead)

BETTY HAS FINISHED HER SHOWER AND HER AND JUGHEAD ARE LAYING

ON HER BED AND SHE IS EATING SOME FOOD.

How was your shower?(Jughead) Fine.(Betty) Thank you for being here I know we are on a break.(Betty) Whether we are on a break or not I’m always going to be here for you because you are my everything and when someone hurts my everything I come to her side to comfort her.(Jughead) So are we back together?(Betty) Only if you want to.(Jughead) Never leave me again.(Betty) I’m not going anywhere. You are stuck with me always and forever.(Jughead) I love you, Jughead Jones.(Betty) I love you to Betty Cooper.(Jughead)  _ Betty leans up and kisses him.  _


	2. PROM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead goes to prom and while at prom Betty gets super-duper horny!

PROM

Betty’s Prom Outfit.

You look beautiful.(Jughead) Thanks.(Betty) Come on, let's go.(Betty) _They leave and go to the dance. They get to the dance._ Hey V you look great.(Betty) 

Veronica’s Prom Outfit.

So do you.(Veronica) Thanks.(Betty) _A certain song starts to play._ Archie it’s our song. Dance with me.(Veronica) _Archie and Veronica go dance. Ten minutes later._ Jughead dance with me please.(Betty) Ok but only for you Betty Cooper.(Jughead) _They go dance to their song._ I love you.(Jughead) I love you too.(Jughead) When this song is over I want you to fuck me because you in that suit is making me all sorts of horny.(Betty) Ok, Blue & Gold or bathroom?(Jughead) Blue & Gold.(Betty) Good choice.(Jughead) _They go to the Blue & Gold once the song is over. Jughead closes the door behind them. Betty kisses him. They sloppily make-out. Jughead back them up against the table and sets Betty on top of it. He pulls her dress up to see she isn’t wearing any underwear. _ No underwear I see.(Jughead) I didn’t feel like wearing any. I’m letting my kitty breath. No teasing just fuck me. Hard, fast and rough. Just how you know I like it.(Betty) Yes, ma’am.(Jughead) _Jughead pulls his pants down and slips into her roughly. He starts to thrust completely and then completely out. In and out in and out hard and fast. Betty threads her hands into his hair. Jughead attaches his lips on her neck nibbling all the way up to the sensitive spot by her ear. Making Betty moan._ Don’t stop. So close.(Betty) _She gets to the top and falls hard him following shortly after. They catch their breath and Jughead slips out of her. They reposition their clothes and go back to the dance as if they didn’t just fuck in the Blue & Gold. _


	3. WHEN BETTY F*CKED UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Betty kissing Archie.

WHEN BETTY F*CKED UP

* * *

(Starts off with the scene in 4x17 where Jughead apologizes.)

* * *

Hi.(Betty) One fully researched thoroughly proved MLA formatted essay on the Salem Witch Trials.(Jughead) I don’t know what to say.(Betty) You don’t have to say anything… I do… I’m sorry.(Jughead) Jug, it’s okay.(Betty) No it’s not. I shouldn’t have been as ticked off as I was that you had faith in me.(Jughead) _They kiss._ You okay?(Jughead) Yeah. I’m fine.(Betty) Okay, I really need to finish that essay on Call of the Wild but you can distract me any time you want.(Jughead) _He kisses her._ Bye.(Jughead) Bye.(Betty) Wait.(Betty) Yeah. I’m not okay. I did something.(Betty) What?(Jughead) I did something that I shouldn’t have done. I wanted to in the moment. I knew that it was wrong but I did it anyway.(Betty) What did you do? You can tell me.(Jughead) _Betty starts to cry._ I… I… I kissed Archie.(Betty) What? I asked you if you had feelings for Archie and you said no and I pretty sure you wouldn’t have kissed him if that was true. So I ask you, Betty. Why? How?(Jughead) It happened at rehearsal. I didn’t know it had been canceled so I went and it was just me and Archie and I suggested we rehearse anyway and so we did. And we sang and then once the song was over we kissed. And I’m not going to lie to you it felt good. And I just forgot about everything else.(Betty) Um did you happen to forget that Archie has a girlfriend and um you have a boyfriend? It’s me. How the hell could you forget about that?(Jughead) _Betty starts to tear up._ Once I left I felt so ashamed. I came to our room and just started to cry. And then I started digging my fingernails into my palms as a way to punish myself for what I had done. I feel so bad and I don’t know how to fix it and I just want to go back and stop it from happening.(Betty) _Betty is now full-on crying._ I’m so very sorry. I know how hurt this must make you feel.(Betty) After all that we have been through I never thought you would hurt me like this but you did. I’m gonna sleep in the bunker tonight. I'm gonna finish my essay. Oh and make sure to keep your fists open.(Jughead) _Jughead leaves and Betty fully breaks down._

_••_

THREE DAYS LATER.

AT POPS.

BETTY IS WITH KEVIN.

So what's up?(Kevin) I messed up. Bad.(Betty) I what did you do? It can’t be that bad.(Kevin) I kissed Archie.(Betty) You did?(Kevin) Yeah. I told Jughead about it and it’s been three days and Jughead won’t talk to me. He hasn’t even been sleeping in our bed. He’s been sleeping in the bunker. I don’t know how to fix it.(Betty) Maybe just give him time. Did you apologize?(Kevin) Yeah, I did.(Betty) All I can say is just give him time. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this so his trust in you has probably lowered and he's probably upset and hurt. He might come around. He might not. I honestly don’t know. Your just going to have to wait and see.(Kevin) 

••

FOUR DAYS LATER.

BETTY’S AT THE BUNKER.

It’s been a week. You have avoided me long enough. It happened I apologized and its never ever going to happen again. I don’t know what else you want me to say. Do you want me to say that I have feelings for Archie? Yeah maybe I have a few feelings but they are not even a fraction of the feelings I have for you. I love you and I don’t want to lose you because of one silly mess up. Please talk to me.(Betty) I love you too. But how can I trust you again? You did this before and then you said you would never do it again yet you did. How do you think it feels for me to trust you and take your word and that you’ll never do it again. Huh? Because guess what you did it again. But you know that.(Jughead) I know what I did. Ok. Quit reminding me.(Betty) Seriously what’s it going to take for you to forgive me?(Betty) I don’t know. I just need time.(Jughead) How much time? It's already been a week. What is that not enough time? What do you need four months because by then I will be in New Haven? God knows where you’ll be. Wherever it is you will still be hating me.(Betty) I don’t hate you.(Jughead) It sure feels like it. Its as if I had sex with him. Which I didn’t. It was one kiss. Why can’t you just forgive me and move on?(Betty) I have been so scared that one day you're going to wake up and all those feelings you used to have Archie was going to creep back in and you were going to just leave me for him.(Jughead) Jughead. You can’t be serious. I would never leave you for him. I love you not him. It was one fucking kiss and now that I think about it that kiss meant absolutely nothing. Do you know what it means? You mean something and I love you more than you know. So is there any way that you could forgive me?(Betty) Sure. But my trust in you isn’t the best.(Jughead) That's fine I will do my absolute hardest to gain it all back. Can I please have a hug?(Betty) Sure.(Jughead) _They hug._ Can you please come back. I miss you in our bed.(Betty) Sure.(Jughead) _Betty leaves the hug._ Well, I’ll let you finish your work.(Betty) I’m done.(Jughead) Well then do you wanna go to Pops?(Betty) Sure.(Jughead) _They go to Pops._


End file.
